coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8412 (25th June 2014)
Plot Peter is questioned again at the police station. Gary pretends to have plans when Izzy asks him to babysit Jake as she's going out with Katy. Peter is released without charge. Carla returns to work and searches her contacts to find an order. Michelle and Rob assist her. The girls are fed up not working and arrange with Rob to meet Carla at the factory. Leanne tells Nick she's with Kal now and she's no longer putting her own feelings last for his sake. When Gail is nice to Kylie, Kylie admits to David that she sent the letter to Michael Rodwell and she now regrets it. Tracy resents coping at the shop on her own and finds Rob's behaviour odd. Jason agrees to go to a club with Gary. Carla throws herself on her staff's mercy. They agree to forgive and forget; the only dissenter is Sally, who changes her tune when Carla asks her to be her PA. Liz tells Andrea about Steve's secret 40th but asks her not to tell Lloyd as he'll blab. Gary and Jason are chatted up by two girls, Alya and Siobhan. Andrea tells Lloyd about Steve's party when he starts planning one himself. Izzy confides in Katy that she and Gary are having problems. Jason leaves Gary with Alya. Eva doesn't think factory work suits her and looks for another job. She's delighted when Liz suggests she works at the Rovers. Nick tells Leanne he's divorcing her and returns his wedding ring. Thinking Gary is single, Alya kisses him. He reciprocates. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan Guest cast *DS Hawthorn - Emma Cunniffe *Siobhan Davies - Jessica Forrest Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and cell *Unnamed club Notes *First appearance of Alya Nazir. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is unnerved when Rob talks about Tina's funeral; Gary chats up a woman while out with Jason; and Nick takes drastic steps after Leanne tells him she spent the night with Kal. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,550,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2014 episodes